1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to devices for repairing a damaged insulating jacket covering an electrical cable such as found in underground mining operations.
2. The Prior Art
A device for use in repairing cables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,320. The device includes a sleeve of an elastomeric material which is mechanically expanded and held in the expanded state by securing its outer surface to the inner surface of a relatively rigid tube. The retension is by means of an adhesive. The outer tube is scored so that it can be broken and peeled away from the elastomeric sleeve. This is done after the adhesive is weakened by application of a suitable solvent. The elastomeric sleeve shrinks down around the cable as it returns to its pre-expanded size.